Whisper
by Elindrah
Summary: Em plena batalha, meros sussurros podem ser ouvidos? Ikki x Pandora. Presente de amigosecreto para a Arthemisys.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens, por incrivel que pareça, não me pertence, e sim a Masami Kurumada. Esta é uma obra feita por fãs e para fãs sem qualquer fim lucrativo.

A música "Whisper" pertence a banda Evanescence.

**Resumo: **Em plena batalha, meros sussurros podem ser ouvidos? Ikki x Pandora. Presente de amigo-secreto para a Arthemisys.

* * *

**Whisper**

* * *

_"Segure-me enquanto eu caio_

_Diga que você está aqui e que está tudo acabado agora"_

_(Whisper, Evanescence)_

Eu não tinha idéia de onde estava e nem do que estava acontecendo ao meu redor. Era como se todos os meus sentidos tivessem se concentrado, tão e, somente só, na excruciante dor que eu sentia. Forçava-me a permanecer acordada, mas a luz das velas, antes, aparentemente, tão fraca, parecia-me agora forte demais, obrigando-me a fechar os olhos. Assim, eu tinha uma visão privilegiada do meu caos interior, enquanto sentia a vida se esvaindo de mim a cada segundo.

Definitivamente, morrer era horrível. E morrer após descobrir que passei a minha vida inteira servindo de fantoche para os deuses, acreditando em cada mentira que me era contada, era, simplesmente, insuportável.

Lá no fundo, eu sabia que ainda tinha uma força interior, algo que me incentivava a lutar por essa farsa, chamada por tanto tempo de vida, que me escapava agora pelos dedos. Por outro lado, uma determinada autopunição me assolava, dizendo-me que, depois de tudo o que eu fizera, devia estar agradecida por morrer sem antes ter, realmente, pagado pelos meus crimes.

Abri os olhos com imensa dificuldade, fitando vagamente o lugar onde iria morrer. Ouvi passos metálicos que me pareciam estar longe, embora eu sentisse que o dono deles estava mais perto do que eu realmente podia sentir. Minha visão foi tomada por uma sombra, e ao focalizá-la melhor, vi um par de brilhantes olhos azuis fitando-me de cima.

Eu os conhecia há algum tempo. Já vi determinação, medo, temor, frieza e ódio refletidos naqueles olhos. Mas, nunca eles haviam se direcionado para mim com aquele sentimento. Era algo quente e acolhedor, algo que fazia aquela força dentro de mim, que ainda lutava para sobreviver, se reerguer cada vez mais determinada, cada vez mais forte. Não, não era pena, piedade ou compaixão. Também não era amor, ou pelo menos, ali naquele instante, eu não me arriscaria a apostar tão alto... Era compreensão. Pura e simplesmente.

Quando ele se abaixou erguendo-me do chão frio de pedra, para me amparar em seus braços, senti uma vontade imensa de sorrir. Afinal de contas, os deuses não foram tão severos comigo. Eu não morreria sozinha e esquecida. E o que mais significava para mim era que tudo aquilo era sincero. Ele estava ali pela sua própria vontade, e não por nenhuma formalidade ou boa educação. Ele não estava encenando. Era de verdade.

Ele dizia algumas palavras bonitas, palavras de incentivo que quase me encorajavam a lutar. Quase. Eu estava muito fraca para isso. Mesmo assim, sorri, fechando meus olhos tentando suprimir as lágrimas, mas foi em vão. Pude senti-la tortuosa e quente em contato com a pele gélida da minha face. Depois desta primeira, outras vieram, e eu sentia como se minha alma estivesse sendo purificada.

O último suspiro estava se aproximando, e com todas as forças que ainda me restavam, levantei minha mão demasiadamente pálida para tocar aquele rosto que, graças aos deuses, seria minha última visão. Encontrei alguma dificuldade, pois eu parecia não ter mais forças nos braços e quando estava prestes a desistir e deixar minha mão pender de lado de vez, senti ser amparada por uma outra mão, quente e forte. Tão diferente da minha. Mas nem por isso menos bem vinda. Ele a apertou levemente, como se aquele ato pudesse proporcionar alguma melhora no meu estado. E realmente proporcionou. Era a primeira vez em toda a minha vida que eu me sentia querida. Sentia que alguém verdadeiramente se importava comigo.

Infelizmente, já era tarde.

Aos poucos foi ficando cada vez mais difícil respirar e eu quase podia sentir as batidas do meu coração rareando. Todas as minhas forças se esvaiam pelos meus poros e, se não fosse a mão dele segurando a minha, meu braço cairia ao chão, inerte, assim como todo o meu corpo estava.

Busquei o ar que ainda restava nos meus pulmões e o olhei. Fitei seus olhos azuis, e o brilho da tristeza quase encobria o da compreensão. E então eu percebi. Naquele instante eu soube exatamente o porquê da sua dedicação nos meus últimos momentos. Ele sabia o que eu estava passando. Sim, aquele brilho triste e compreensivo, que inundava seus olhos, era o brilho de alguém que já passara por uma situação daquela, alguém que também acreditou em mentiras e fez escolhas erradas. Porém, ele parecia ter conseguido passar por cima de tudo isso. Não era impossível, então. Se eu tivesse percebido isto a tempo, teria tido a mesma coragem e força para lutar? Eu nunca saberia.

Meus lábios entreabiram-se e eu tentei, atordoada demais para saber se realmente havia conseguido, sussurrar algumas poucas palavras, as minhas últimas:

"Obrigado... por me... compreender... e por estar aqui... agora..."

Não sei bem ao certo se consegui exprimir toda a minha gratidão naquelas poucas palavras, mas era o melhor que eu podia fazer no momento. Em um piscar de olhos, tudo se tornou escuro e frio. E o meu último suspiro saiu pelos meus lábios ainda entreabertos.

Eu tinha consciência de que aqueles sussurros não eram nada perto dos gritos e dos sons da batalha que era decidida nos domínios de Hades. Mas, eu sei que ele ouviu. Sei que ele me compreendeu, talvez o único que já o tenha feito. E eu sei que estava feliz, pois os meus últimos sussurros foram para ele.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **Pois bem, aí está meu presente! Achei que poderia ter ficado melhor, mas é de coração, Arthemisys! E bem, acho que o que vale é a intenção, né? Então, aí está. Fiquei muito feliz de ter tirado você no amigo-secreto, pois seria uma forma de dizer "obrigado" a você por sempre escrever fics maravilhosas! Não sei se conversaremos de novo, pois estou em período de vestibulares, então vou me adiantar um pouco, e já dizer "Feliz Natal e Feliz Ano Novo!" o/ 

De qualquer forma, há tempos queria escrever com este casal e gostei muito da experiência! Não se assustem se eu aparecer de repente com alguma idéia brilhante, rsrs...

Beijos


End file.
